


Only Reason

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Bishop said Timmy was playing bad cop, and I couldn’t miss that.”





	Only Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #536 "give me a reason"

“Hey, Abby,” said Quinn, when the door to the observation room opened. “Everything okay?”

“Sure,” the other woman agreed. “But Bishop said Timmy was playing bad cop, and I couldn’t miss that.”

“Bad cop?” 

Quinn frowned at the one-way glass, where McGee was speaking to the suspect, Torres leaning against the wall behind him. Then, suddenly, McGee stood, voice raised, arms braced on the table. Torres held up his hands, feigning helplessness, and the suspect cracked, confession spilling out.

“Wow,” said Quinn.

“Yeah,” Abby agreed.

“Is that the only reason you came up?”

“What?”

Quinn smiled. “That’s what I thought.”

THE END


End file.
